


The Nightbirds are Chirping

by Joyd



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Horror, OT4, Road Trips, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyd/pseuds/Joyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here. It’s not like this is the set up for every horror movie we’ve ever seen."</i>
</p>
<p>I'm not saying they're about to die... but they're all about to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightbirds are Chirping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lethargicProfessor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicProfessor/gifts).



> For the prompt: "We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here."
> 
> It was maybe, probably, supposed to be shippy, and I sort of wrote it with them being in a relationship in mind, but, well. There's no room for romance when you're in a horror movie, unless you _want_ to die, of course.
> 
> They'll be fine! Kanda, at least, clearly watches horror movies. The one who knows what's going down always lives, right? Right.

They’d been planning this trip for months, since they’d spent their last break cooped up with their families, barely able to get a break, let alone meet up.They’d talked about it, saved up, planned all their stops along the way, and just generally been looking forward to this road trip for ages. 

To suddenly find themselves caught up in a massive, zero visibility storm three days in was more than a little disappointing, but it was also _terrifying_. Kanda’s driving was nerve-wrecking in the best conditions, nevermind when even _Lavi_ , with the best eyesight -if the worst depth perception- couldn’t see through the rain and fog. In the backwoods of West Virginia, still over an hour from where they’d planned to stop, they had no idea where they were or where they could pull over to wait out the storm. 

Seeing the break in the trees and brush was pure luck on Lenalee’s part, in combination with how slowly Kanda was driving -for once-, and they could only hope it led to a house with owners amicable enough to four scared teenagersto let them crash on their couch. Following the path, however, quickly made them realize that it wasn’t _quite_ as well used as a driveway would be, given the bumps and overgrowth and general wildness of it. It was wide enough for their jeep, though, so it had to be man made, or so they told themselves. 

When they finally got to the end, they were all both relieved and nervous to see the old lodge, barely illuminated in the old jeep’s headlights. 

A quick game of rock-paper-scissors had Allen grumbling and diving out of the car, quickly making his way for the door with his hood pulled up. He was half-drowned by the time he reached it, but he didn’t have to worry about waiting for someone to answer his knocks, as it opened to his half-hearted jiggling of the doorknob. 

He waved the others over, and they all piled in, half-drowned and clutching their bags to their chests. The inside was more than a little dusty, the only evidence of previous inhabitance -by humans, that is-, were some dusty candles on the old stone mantle, illuminated in the light of Lavi’s phone. 

None of them mentioned the chills racing up and down their spines, the unnerving silence of the large building quickly overwhelming them and making even Lavi and Lenalee too nervous to try to break it. 

Allen reached back to lock the door, just in case. 

They all shuffled their way over to the fireplace, too nervous to dare exploring the massive building, even to find the breaker box and see if the lodge was hooked up to an electrical grid. Allen worked on getting a fire going with the pile of half-rotten firewood and old furniture while Kanda set about lighting the candles, Lavi dusting off a place in front of the mantle big enough for all of them and Lenalee trying in vain to get her phone to find a signal so they could figure out where they were. 

Lavi finally dared to break the silence, quieter than usual but still trying for a semi-cheerful approach, “Well this isn’t so bad! A little creepy, but at least we’re out of the rain, right?” 

Kanda gave him a scathing look where he was breaking an old table into further wood for the meager fire Allen had managed to start. “We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here. It’s not like this is the set up for every horror movie we’ve ever seen.” 

Lavi’s nervous retort was cut off by a loud, sudden crack of thunder and a flash of lightning that illuminated the spacious room they were in. 

The room, and the dark, suspicious stains on the floor and walls all around them. 

In the silence that followed, no one dared speak over the sound of the rain outside, the wind blowing through the trees and rattling the windows, and the not-so-distant, muffled sound of something dragging over the floor in the next room over.


End file.
